


I wish that you were here

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: Nothing could be better than spending time with the person you loved the most in this world.





	I wish that you were here

**I wish that you were here**

It was a warm summer evening. Claire was wearing a light summer dress of blue color. There was a straw hat on her head. She was walking down the beach, enjoying the sensation of her feet getting washed by warm sea water.

 

But actually she was sad. Her husband was on an urgent mission. And now she had to spend weekends alone. The girl walked some more, trying to cheer up a little by playing the water with her toes. It was so childish of her, but she didn’t care. The gentle sea waves helped to soothe her sad feelings and bring a light smile on her face.

 

Suddenly Claire felt an impact as if she had ran into someone. She looked up worriedly to see whom she had hit only to meet her beloved husband standing in front of her very eyes. He smiled at her tenderly, and without saying a word he took her by the chin and kissed her on the lips with all the love he had for her. The kiss was filled with a hint of longing and adoration at the same time. It showed that Leon had been missing his wife so bad and now he couldn’t hold his emotions under iron control.

 

She was utterly surprised to see him, it was obvious by the way she blinked her sapphire eyes in that cute manner.

 

The hat flew off the girl's head and fell into the water, as Leon placed his hand on her nape and deepened the kiss. The young couple continued their silent conversation of souls for a long time at the sunset. They missed each other so much, but now they were finally together. And they could show how much they were in love with each other without holding back. Leon took his beloved wife in his arms and carried her to their summer cottage, where they loved spending their weekends and vacations.

 

He told her constantly about how infinitely he was in love with her and how he suffered without her during that unexpected mission.

 

And in return, she stroked his cheek with tenderness and gifted him with a sensual sweet kiss on the lips… and later they shared a beautiful intimacy night filled with stars and fireworks, which illuminated their feelings for each other.

 

Nothing could be better than spending time with the person you loved the most in this world.

 

**End**


End file.
